Never Expect the Un-Expected
by Starlighthasbeentaken
Summary: I Beck Oliver have secret. My mom and Dan hate me, so does nearly everyone in my school, including Andre. The only people who understand is my boyfriend, my real dad also a best friend who can kick peoples butts. Reck relationship. Bade friendship


LoveStory

Never Expect the  
Un-Expected 

**A\N In this Robbie's Canadian. Also if you watch glee Sebastian is in this but you don't have to know who he is just saying.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my imagination nothing else eg the characters**

We was nine. We didn't know who we were. We just would be super hero's one day and firemen the next. But one day something was different. We were playing ninja's and Robbie asked me the most strangest question. "Can I be a girl ninja?" It seemed strange, we were boys, shouldnt we play boys.

"Why?" I asked smiling. He looked frighten. Tears came out of his eyes like there was no tomorrow. I held my sisters poster ready to use it.

"Beck don't laugh" He said gaining courage. I nodded eagerly not being able to wait to hear what was happening. "I think I like boys instead of girls" He said crying. That put a new thought in my head, what if I was like him, I am only nine. I don't know who my feelings go to.

"Dont worry if you like boys so will I." I said bravely hugging him. It's a big commitment isn't it. He slowly nodded and we carried on with our game.

* * *

Once we were 10 Robbie had to move from Canada to LA because his dad got a job there. So he moved and it just left me and Moose in our team. We became close friends and then found out something. We found out our sexuality. We were gay.

We didn't dare tell our parents. We knew we would get separated so we kept it a secret. That was untill we were 13 and we went down to a wood we lived by to be us, to be gay. The only thing is that day was the last day of us. Moose's brother was walking their dog and saw us kissing. We begged him not to tell but of course he did, and that was the last time I saw him, before I moved to LA.

I had to go in the RV before I stepped foot in the house. They didn't want to see me anymore, they wanted to abandon me, and that's exactly what they done. I havent step foot in that house ever. I don't know what it looks like. I don't know if it had any of me in it.

* * *

All the people start starring. I can't take the pressure. I can't be different. I'm Beck the most normal person at Hollywood Arts I can't just suddenly be the stand out. They still laugh and point at me. Well some laugh some are in pure shock. I run out the school. I sprint. I have no clue where I am. I look around and hear footsteps behind me. They followed me, just because I'm different. I thought you were ment to be different there, normals boring right?

I sit on a wall to someones garden simply out of breath. I look and see him. I can't handle it at this point seeing his gorgeous face and amazing curls. "Beck what are you doing?" He asks while shouting and panting. I look up at the sky trying to forget him. He shouldnt be following me.

"Why do you care?" I snap. I can't help it I just need him to go. I look at him in the eye and see hurt. "Well, I understand what you're going through but you're not so just tell them to mind them self" He says getting angry. I finally have my breath back so I run further.

I run as fast as my brain. My reputations ruined. I wanted to go to America to not be discovered, to be normal. In Canada everyone in my town ended up knowing, I just wanted to be normal. No one treats you the same once they know, very, very bad.

I look back and see him eventually giving up. He walked away. Leaving me. Like every one else. People think I'm all popular but what actual friends do I have? I hate this. I hate my life. I hate me. I hate the way I like boys not girls. The fact I'm not normal.

After I found out where i was I walked home slowly and jumped on my bed and tried to forget. Forget about today. Forget about school. To forget about everyone. To forget about being gay. To forget about him. Him. The only person I liked. The only person I could trust but nothing will be the came all because of Me. I snapped.

I drifted of to sleep just thinking of him. Once I woke up to my annoying alarm I got dressed and went to my car. I drove to HA and saw him in his weird bike thing. I got out of my car and looked at him. He didn't have Rex with him, and he didn't have his goofy smile, the one I love. I went to the grub truck and tried to get a coffee.

"Hey Beck, where's your boyfriend?" A guy from the football team asked. I shook it off walking around the café. I hear his foot steps behind me. "Is gay boy to afraid to admit anything, huh?" He pesters me. God why can't he get over the stupid fact, rumour, whatever.

"Piss off" I shout losing it. He rolls his eyes. Why? I can't help being who I am. I hate myself really but I don't care who does?

"I thought gay people were ment to be happy?" He questioned me. He got this from a rumour so he thinks this is true, it may be but he doesn't need to know. I lost everything from my a toke the lid of my coffee I hadn't drunk. I was quite a bit taller than him so I reached out and poured my hot coffee on him. "Oliver" He shouted while I ran in to get my stuff from my locker.

Though nothing could have shocked me for when I got there, just outside my locker was Jade and Robbie kissing. I looked at them and they saw me. Robbie smirked and Jade had a confused look on her face. "You... You..." I stumble, while running away.

"Aww look our gay boy's jealous" A guy in the crowed around us say. Tears come from my eyes. I can't help this. Its me it's all I have ever been. I pushed my way through but someone grabbed my sleeve. I looked through my blur vision and I could see Jade, she pulled my weak body in the janitor's closet.

"Get me out this is Beck napping" I say whispering. I hate being in this closet all it seems to do is bring misery.

"Beck listen" She begins, saying stuff so seriously. "We did that as part of something we didn't know that would happen did we. Beck, Robbie's like you, he doesn't want to be gay, he just is, so stop being a dick head and go ask him out" Jade says laughing. He likes me back I never thought that would happen.

"Doesnt this make you uncomfortable?" I ask out of curiosity, I mean we dated for 3 years, if I was her I would never be this calm.

"Love is love. It doesn't matter who you are, as long as its real." She says and walks out. I stay in there wondering what to do. What if she was lying? What if I get rejected? No I will ask him. I am that person.

I walk out and he is still standing there like a statue. "Hi Robbie" I say trying to be calm. He doesn't move at all. "Robbie" I say waving my hand in front of his face.

"Yeah what?" He says quietly. I smile he is so cute. I look in his glasses to see his big brown eyes. Everyone is in class so I was not afraid. I only get afraid when people judge me. I'm ment to have no secrets apparently to my locker but of course I do and this is my worst.

I kissed him quickly on the cheek then asked. "Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" I ask him. He nods speechless. I kiss him now fully on the lips. Just then I heard a door slam.

"Beck no kissing your boyfriend on the lips" My dad says walking out of his office. I keep my real dad a secret, everyone thinks that stupid guy how lives with my mom. Well he isn't, he is my step dad. My actual bio dad is Lane. Yeah big shock right? I smile at him then run to my second class leaving Robbie there.

* * *

At lunch, once Robbie got his head salted we told Jade as she kind of already knew. No one else will know well I don't want them to. I don't want this pressure on my boyfriend.

* * *

It had been 3 months and no one suspected anything. Most people didn't say anything to me now about being gay. Jade and dad are the only people. My mom and Dan don't really care. They havent seen my for 2 years now. I don't care though. They don't care.

I walked to our lunch table and held Robbie hand under the table. Cat's chewed up bracelet fell of the table where she was fiddling with it. I did some quick thinking and let go of his hand and brought it up so Cat doesnt know. I don't want anyone to know. If they do everyone will judge me. I would never be famous.

She went under the table and nothing happened thanks to my quick thinking. "What was that about?" Robbie asked sadly. I just wanted to kiss him better but that wouldn't be possible, defiantly that the café is packed.

"Cat" I say. He hates that I'm scared of who I am but why shouldnt I be.

* * *

It had been one year now. One year of living in secret. Robbie asked me to go to the black box theatre at lunch for a surprise. When the lesson before ended my heart was beating hard. I ran out of class and went to the Black Box what was the other side of school. When I got there my dad was there grinning. "Robbie's a good boy Beck, keep him" He said and stepped to the side.

On the door was a please do not disturb sign. I smiled at my father one last time and walked in the room. There was only one chair in the audience. I didn't know where Robbie was so I went over to the chair. On there was a sign saying:

SIT DOWN BECK xxx

I smiled and took my place. My boy has to be so organised yet amazing. Once I sat down all the lights went off and I waited for something to happen but it didn't, suddenly an ice-cold drink hit my skin. I screamed and they turned on the lights. Standing there was Sebastian, the school's bully and Jade.

"I'm sorry he made me" She mouthed to me. I got up and backed away. Wait did my dad know about this? Is he against my being gay? He said he was a keeper.

"Your nothing Beck, you're a weakness gay person, shouldnt you be skipping round with a huge smile and a skirt?" He says laughing at his own 'humour'.

"Fuck you" Jade said. "He can't help it who he loves. Your probably the gay one. And anyway he could probably beat the shit out of you" Jade says, punching him to get out of his grip.

"Oh really. I'm gay, so not I love you Jade" Sebastian spits, saying gay like it's a swear word.

"Just kiss me then you will now if you are" I say. I don't know why I'm going this but if it helps someone then I would. Also he reminded me of Moose, personality wise. I don't know if I should wouldn't it be like cheating on Robbie?

"Okay" He says slowly. I don't know why he would actually say yes but still.

"Beck are you sure?" Jade questions me. I nod then our lips crash together. It feels amazing like the world has stopped. It doesn't feel like Robbie's kisses there all soft and gentle, these are hard and rough. I hear someones voice call me but I just ignored it. I was having the time of my life.

"Beck" He said. Me and Sebastian split up and I looked at him. He seemed all innocent and defenceless. I just cheated on the love of my life with the guy who made LA hell for him. I quickly dropped the eye contact from him and looked around. The whole theatre was packed with teenagers with their pearphones out taking pictures and videos.

* * *

It has been a week since Robbie had talked to me, and everyone knew. It had been the top Slap post. I saw my dad come out of his office. "Beck you wanna talk?" He asks me sensibly.

"Yes da, I mean Lane" We walked into his little office and I sat down on the very familiar couch. With my life I always go and get 'canceling' at least once a week. "Dad why can't anyone know?" I ask the question that's been in my head since I found out.

"Well I'm not allowed to work with relatives but I need to work with you son" He explains. I nod quickly. I don't know where to start.

"Dad, mom and Dan have kind of disowned me and I have never set foot inside there house because they hate the fact I'm gay and me and that guy called Moose dated when I lived in Canada, and I also knew Robbie in Canada and he knew he was gay at 9 and I'm really confused at what to do I mean I'm a mess and Sebastian used to kick the shit out of Robbie and I'm really confused because you've seen the picture's. Help" I said working every word up untill the last word what he whispered.

"Okay no offence but your life is a wreck. First if you want to get your head salted out you can spend some time at my house so you wont have to be reminded. And Robbie will come back just give him sometime. Remember when you didn't take your meds for a week, you didn't talk to anyone did you? Also he isn't going to you so why don't you go to him?" My dad finished.

If your want to know what the meds are for I use to have depression but a therapist salted me out. But I'm still working with her for anger management. Yeah I don't seem like it huh? It's because I try to get my anger out somewhere else but sometimes it doesn't work sometimes stuff just happens. My mom doesn't know that I had or have any mental illness, my dad figured it out. Dan knows when he snuck in my RV I was still had depression tablets but he didn't tell mom.

"Dad what if he hates me?" I say. It's easy to think of it because Robbie can dis friend you over the slightest thing, so I don't know what he feels about me.

"Beck, this is Robbie were talking about. Have you ever seen the way he looks at you, its full of love, just go up to him" My dad is good at giving advice. "If you want to move in, just come, you've been there before, just give your mom a letter just incase" He finally finishes.

"Thanks dad bye" I said and walked out. Time to find Robbie. I walk around the main hallway untill I see him. I run up but he is to quick and runs off. Now I really wish I went to the gym. I run to where I catch up with him by the closed changing rooms.

"Robbie" I say out of breath. I grab his arm and look into his gorgeous eyes. They were full of hurt, not love. Hurt what I caused.

"Beck go away" He says starting to cry. I pull him in for a hug. "Beck why?" He says looking up at me with his glassy eyes. Its horrible seeing him like this.

"Rob, Sebastian wanted to find out if he is like us, but he doesn't think he is, I love you baby" I say into his messy hair. He smiles a bit.

"I love you too" He says and our lips lock. Its si nice to feel it again. We pull apart and head out to lunch. We sit at the normal table, but the air seems to be fulled of awkwardness.

"Why?" Tori says. She's got a really scrunched up expression. I was taken aback. Why what? Why I'm gay? Why I'm with Robbie? Why I'm not with her?

"What Tori" I shouted. Theres my problem. I lost it. It's so easily done.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tori says calmly. I calm down a bit and relax.

"Because I didn't want you to judge us, I didn't want you to think ere freaks because were going out" I say. I've admitted that we are gay. Why? Tori starts crying along with Cat. Why? And André, nothing could explain his expression. It was so combined. It was hurt. It broke my stupid heart. I ran of to the car park what isn't fair of, and climbed into my car.

I locked myself in it and put my head against the steering wheel. I hear a knock on my door and I look and see my best friend. "Go away Jade" I shout. She ignores and stays there so I unlock the door and she comes in. She puts her arm around me and tells me to calm down, she knows. She nows all my secrets.

"Beck they need time for it to settle in. But you have me and Robbie and your dad" Yeah she knows that aswell. She knows me like a Taylor Swift song. "Just remember you are not alone. Think of Robbie, he is going through this aswell" She finishes. I'm being a bitch aren't I. I'm so worried about myself I havent thought of him.

"I need to help Robbie" I say getting out but Jade stops me.

"No go home and get your head straight, well as straight it can go" She says, both of us bursting out laughing. "I'll explain to Robbie, okay? Just no shouting at Vega, you know she's like Cat, very sensitive. So go, bye Beck" She says and hops out.

I drive home 1000 thoughts running through my head. My life is the opposite to perfect. Last year girls were drooling over me, but now was a different story. Everyone knew I liked guys not girls. Girls havent been in my RV, except Jade, for months.

Though I prefer this. I prefer going out without girls 'omg-ing' around me. It feels good. But now I'm odd. I'm strange because I'm not normal. Normals boring though, isn't it? That's what André said but he hates the way I'm not normal.

But it doesn't matter who you love, love is love. He likes girls who have bones sticking out and long flowing hair. I prefer guys with curly hair and glasses who care about me and are so loving. If André knew what it felt like to feel on top of the world. To get loved by someone. It doesn't matter sex, gender or age just, love is love and that's the easiest way of explaining it.

The main thing I've learnt since I was 9 is Never Expect the Un-Expected:  
Tough guy (Moose)- gay.  
Geek (Robbie)- Gay.  
Ladies man (me)- gay.  
'Parents' (Mom and Dan)- disrespectful.  
Councillor (dad)- loving.  
Goth (Jade)- Caring  
Friends (André, Tori and Cat)- hateful for what their friends are

_So I, Beck Oliver, don't have a normal life,_  
_less than perfect,_  
_but everything comes together in the end._

**A\N So I'm leaving it there. If you want this to go on say because I know it stops suddenly, I just thought it was cute.**


End file.
